


1 more show

by gooey_boop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Electricity, Electrocution, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Master/Pet, Other, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, implied PTSD, might add more later if i think of them, thats all i can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop
Summary: angel is a broken baby and Val break him more
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, I've had this idea for a while, mostly because I love angle and want to see him in pain... I fucking hate Val SO MUCH so of course, he's one of my favorite characters and i have his pins and if they ever make him into a plush I will get that too

Angel sighed as he slumped down in his chair. His legs were sore and his neck was covered in bruises. He pulled his robe off the floor and pulled it around himself, looking up at the mirror. Dark circles stained the fur under his eyes, patted down with sweat and tears. Holy fuck he was a mess.

He jumped as the door to his room was slammed open, pulling the robe tight. “ _ Angel, baby! _ ” Val cooed, grabbing angles face and yanking him up “ _ you were perfect tonight~ the look on your face, mmm beautiful _ ”. Angel nodded slightly, trying to slide his heads out of valentinos grasp. “Yeah, i’m glad you’re happy” he huffed and Val dropped him “I was just about to go home”. 

Val laughed, using his second pair of hands to pull the robe off angles shoulders “ _ naw sweet heart, you got one more show _ ” he said, angel grabbing the fabric trying to hold it to his body. “What?! No no no we agreed on  **one** show tonight! I have somewhere I need to be!”. A frown quickly flashed over valentinos face, then back to his usual smirk “ _ oh? We did? I don’t remember that”  _ he cooed, running his finger down angels cheek “ _ either way, you still gotta go out there. I pick you a really nice outfit~ _ ”. 

Angel yelped as he was yanked to his feet, right into vals face, looking into his wide smile as red smoke seeped out from between his teeth. Angel squeaked, hands hovering over vals arm, wanting to try and pry himself free but knowing that was a bad idea. 

“ _ Take that off”  _ , Val ordered, dropping Angel to the floor. He snapped his fingers and a covered hanger poofed into existence “ _ change into this _ ”. Angels hands were trembling as he pulled off the robe, letting it fall to his lap. He took the hanger and pulled off the cover, mind running wild.

The outfit was simple. A black leather body harness, with pink lace around the collar. Chains were clipped to the collar, leading down to a pair of cuffs. Pink thigh high stockings with stripes were intended to be clipped in place. He had worn some weird shit but it always had at least a little bit of coverage. “I-is this it?” he stammered, staring at the leather; he could imagine the straps pulling tight aground him, accentuating his curves, bust, and hips. 

Val reached down and tilted up angels face “ _ why? Do you not like it? _ ”. Angel dropped the clothes “i’m not wearing this” he muttered. Vals face contorted into a grimace “ **_what?_ ** ” he hissed, squeezing angels face and digging in his nails into his cheeks. “ _ Did you say to me? _ ”. Angel's hands shot to his face, pulling at the fingers “I said NO!” he snapped, skidding back “I agreed to ONE show today, i’m going home”.

Red smoke fell from Valentino's mouth as he frowned. Angle cowered back as he stepped forward “ _ angel cakes, i’m going to pretend i didn’t hear that _ ” he reached forward and grabbed angel by the arms “ _ you don’t  _ **_have_ ** _ a choice”.  _ He pulled angel close, pressing their bodys together “ _ you are  _ **_mine_ ** _. You will do as I say like the good little toy you are _ ” angel yelped as a large hand cupped between his legs, lifting him to his toes “ _ if I say ‘bend over and suck dick for daddy’ you say? _ ”

Angle was trembling as a finger slid down one of his socks, ripping it out of the clips and sliding them down. He tried to speak, mouth open but only squeaks came out. Val smirked and another plume of smoke trickled to the ground. A finger slipping up the rim of angels underwear spired him into action “a-anything for y-y-you mista’ v-val-valentino” he stammered, trying to wriggle out of Val's grasp. 

The hands pulled away from his legs, still holding tight around his wrists. “ _ Good boy~ _ ” val hissed, thin tendrils of the smoke wrapping around him loosely “ _ now, you’re gonna put on your clothes, go out to the stage, and be a good little  _ **_slut_ ** ”. Val dropped the harness on angels head “ _ your gonna let the boys do whatever the hell they want to you, and you will  _ **_smile_ ** ” he stripped off angels clothes and shoved him back, making him stumble and trip over the chair, hitting his head on his desk. “ _ You have 5 minutes. Don’t disappoint me _ ” val hissed. He opened the door then turned back to angel “ _ after you're done, we’ll have a talk about your  _ **_attitude_ ** ”.

The door slammed, angel shaking violently. He quickly pulled on the stockings, hands trembling as he went. He knew vals' way of ‘talking’ about things would end up with him laid out on the floor, barely able to move, and covered in fluids. If he did what he was told maybe the punishment wouldn’t be as bad. It took him longer than it should have to get the harness on. At first he wasn’t sure which way it went; when he figured it out, it was hard to get the clips in place. His hands were shaking like he was having a seizure. Once he was dressed he drew his knees to his chest, waiting for the knock on the door.

As he was led down the hall, the familiar coldness sank into him. The numbness that filled him when he got on the stage was comforting. He sat in his place and smiled as the cameras were turned on

This was easy. At this point he had learned how to tap out; how to ignore what was happening around him. If he let his body take over, the feeling of hands on him, pressing him into the ground, spreading his legs apart and using him, wasn’t as pronounced. It didn’t hurt anymore. It did at the beginning but it all fades to background noise. It was gentle when he started, almost pleasurable, but as he got used to the feeling the shows got rougher. If he were to have one like this at the beginning the carpet would be covered in blood and he would be screaming. 

Angel was drawn back to reality as his hips were pressed into the floor, bending way past their natural limit. He clawed his fingers into the carpet, biting his tongue to hold back a sob. If he cried they would have to go again, and Val wouldn’t be happy. 

His attempt to tap out thwarted, he tried to focus on the pleasure. It was few and far between but every once and a while a shiver of Ecstasy flooded through him. A soft moan slipped out as warmth filled his lower half, spreading out from his stomach and dripping down his thighs. 

A firm hand pulled his head off the ground and wrenched open his mouth. “Let’s see what this can do~” a gruff voice teased “come on slut”. Angel cringed at the word as he felt veins on his tongue. He knew it was a script. The words were empty, they were just for the camera, but deep down they hurt. He knew he was a slut. He was the definition of a slut, and he wasn’t ashamed of that, but was that it? Was he  **_just_ ** a slut? He wanted to think he had other qualities that made him, but he knew it didn’t matter. No one would ever say “oh! Do you know angel? The smart one” no one would say “the funny one” or “the caring one”. He was the slut. That was it. 

His front pair arms instinctively grabbed onto the thighs in front of him, while his second braced against the floor. He felt hands on his face and back, and heard words, but nothing stuck. He was too focused. The faster he finished this, the faster Val could break him, and the faster he could go home and cry. 

Salty, metallic musk filled his mouth, followed by a small pop. His eyes stung as he opened them and faced the cameras. He smiled at stuck out his tongue, letting the liquid drip down in thick strings. His chest was heaving as he held up shaking peace signs, tucking his legs up to look pretty. 

“ **And… cut! That’s it everyone** ”. The red lights behind the lenses cut off, and towels were passed around. Angel grabbed one and pressed it into his mouth, tears pricking his eyes. He was disgusting. 

“ _ Look at that baby _ ” Val cooed as his strutted to angel “ _ you alway like it one you get started~ good boy _ ”. He knelt down and lifted angel's chin “ _ my little slut~ _ ”. Tears spilled over and down his cheeks “t-thank y-you daddy” he whimpered, Val taking the chance to shove his thumbs into his mouth, pressing down his tongue. “ _ Let's get you cleaned up _ ” he said, smirking and angel nodded, not fighting back as he was lifted and held against Valentino’s chest. 

Angels breathing was heavy and jagged, small gasps escaping him. He shuddered as he was brought into the private bathroom, Val dumping him unceremoniously on the tile. Angle yelped as he smacked his head against the linoleum. “ _ Take a shower, then come down to the car. We still need to talk _ ” Val ordered, angel nodding as he rubbed his forehead. The door was slammed closed and he laid on the ground, the cold stone felt good pressed against him. After a moment he pulled himself to shaky feet, pulling off his socks as he made his way to the shower handle. He tossed it aside and cranked the water to the hottest setting, sitting on the toilet and unbuckling the harness, pulling it over his head and throwing it against the mirror, the metal making it crack slightly. 

He let out a shaky breath as he stepped under the water, pressing against the wall and slowly sliding down. Water spilled over his head, wetting and patting down his floof. He took in a ragged breath, biting into his arm and screaming. He screamed as loud as he could, his teeth digging into his flesh as tears dripping to the tile, sliding down the drains.

“Motherfucker” he sobbed into his arm, drawing his legs to his chest “motherfuckingFUCKER!”. Water pooled around him, soaking into his thighs and between his toe beans. The room filled up with steam, his fur pack against his body. Angel sighed and wiped off his face, leaning it back and letting water trickle over him. He opened his mouth slightly letting it fill with water. He swished it around then spit it into the drain, repeating the process a couple more times. After scrubbing off his chest and thighs till they were red, he dragged himself up, turning off the shower. He pressed his head against the wall, lightly punching his knuckles against the tiles. He stood there for a minute, his tears plinking against the ground shoulders shaking. 

Angel ripped a towel off the rack, wrapping it around his face. He fished out for another one, stumbling slightly and pulling it around his chest, pinning it under his armpit. He sighed, rubbing the towel over his face, scrubbing under his eyes. He pulled it down and looked to the mirror; his floof was fuzzed up, and it was painfully obvious he had been crying, the fur packed down and stained slightly. He tried to scrub at it more but all that achieved was making the marks more pronounced. with a sigh he dried himself off, being careful around his sore thighs. 

He poked around in the cabinets, but couldn’t find his robes. With shaky hands he grabbed few clean towels, dropping the wet ones to the floor and wrapped himself up as best he could. Opening the door a bit, Angel looked down the hallway. Once he was sure the coast was clear he slipped out of the bathroom, clutching the towels as he rushed towards the elevator. He started spamming the button, praying that he would be alone. The doors dinged open and he slipped inside, forcing the doors closed before picking the first floor. 

“No one get on. Don’t get on please don’t get on” he whispered to himself as the elevator descended. The doors dinged open, angel flushing with blush as he poked his head out. With a deep breath angle ran across the lobby, kicking the door open. He ran to the limo, almost tripping, and grabbed at the door, yanking it open and jumping in, slamming it behind him. 

Angel dragged the towels back around him, standing and stumbling slightly as the car started moving. “ _ Angel baby~ come sit here _ ” Val hissed with a grin, red smoke wrapping around Angel and pulling him forward. Angel kept his head down as he walked over to the seat, sitting as close to the window as he could, and as far away from Valentino as he could. 

Val immediately pulled Angel towards him, tipping his chin up “ _ now, what do you think your punishment should be? _ ” He asked sweetly, angel squeezing his eyes shut. “D-daddy I-I’m s-so sorry” he whimpered, val tugging him closer and pulled the towel down, letting his hand sink into angels chest fluff “ _ I didn’t ask for an apology dear, but I do appreciate it _ ” he said, stroking a finger across his cheek and tapping his nose, making angel flinch. “I- I’ll do an e-extra show t-tomorrow” angel proposed. “ _ Hmmmm _ ” Val said tapping his chin “ _ I have a different idea _ ”. Angel squeaked as a large hand cupped his back, pulling him forward “ _ I think you need to be taught a  _ **_lesson_ ** ”

A dread sank into angels chest “two! I-I’ll do two extra shows!” He begged and Val laughed. “Um, I’ll do three shows! And a photo shoot! A-and I promise I’ll never say no again”. Val chuckled and kissed angels cheek softly “ _ oh, I know you’ll never say no again, my little doll~ _ ” he hissed, angel shaking in his grasp. 

As the car got ever closer to the dreaded office, angels' mind was flooded with thoughts of what was about to happen. Was Val gonna break his arms off? Rip his teeth out? His tongue ran over his gold tooth, remembering the feeling of the pliers pressed against his gums, and the taste of blood running down his throat. Angel whimpered as the door of the car opened and Val ‘helped’ him out, dragging him towards the building. Was he going to force him to drink until he felt like exploding? Was he going to slice up his spine so he really was just a lifeless toy? The elevator dinged as it began climbing. Was he going to chain him to a wall with a sign saying anyone could use him whenever they wanted to? He barely noticed his hyperventilating as he was dragging down the hall and into vals office. 

They turned the corner into a concrete room; there was a toilet, a sink, and an air mattress tucked against the back corner. “ _ Go lay down” _ Val ordered, angel hesitating slightly before slowly going to the bed, holding his towel close as he laid down on his stomach, eyes wide with fear of what was about to happen. 

A loud slam made angel jump and jolt up, looking to val. Instead of him, a thick steel door was resting in the frame. “NO!” Angel screamed as he jumped up, scrambling over to the door. His hand searched frantically for a handle but there wasn’t one. An ominous click made him freeze. There was a small grate with bars over it in place of a window, Val smiling widely from the other side “ _ you can stay in here and think about what you did _ ” he cooed. Angels fingers wrapped around the bars “nononono daddy no! Please don’t!” He begged but Val was already walking away. “Wait! Please! I-I’ll be good!! I’ll do anything you want!” Angel screamed, reaching an arm through the bars and searching for a handle on the other side of the door I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Daddy please!” He heard the door to the office close, chest heaving as he sunk to his knees. Angel braced his hands against the door and screamed. He screamed as he squeezed his eyes shut, then smashed his face into the door. “PLEASE!!” He shrieked, stars blooming in his vision as he pounded his head and fists against the door. 

His knuckles split against the metal and he slid down to the floor, feeling lightheaded. The side of his face pressed against the cold floor as he gasped and sobbed, shaking violently. “Please don’t leave me here,” Angel whimpered as the lights turned off, the building shutting down for the night “I’m sorry daddy. Don’t leave me here. I’m sorry…”


	2. 1 more punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Vox are dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to clarify this is NOT a canon sequel. a few people wanted another part, and I'm a sellout so I do what the people want lol.

Angel was curled up in the corner. He had his legs tucked up to his chest and was laying on his side. His arms were wrapped tightly around his body, nails digging into his flesh. How long had it been? 1 hour? 2 hours? A day? 2 days? He couldn’t remember. The lights of the office turned on once, and despite his screaming and pleading, they turned off when whoever left. 

It was dark. Too dark. The only light was the rhythmic, slow blinking of a tiny red dot, sitting behind the black screen of a camera. As he lay there, Angel could imagine Val sitting behind a computer, Vox by his side, and laughing at him. He whimpered slightly, flinching at nothing and dug his nails deeper. The towel was draped over him, not covering nearly enough and not keeping him warm. Still, it was better than nothing. 

Angel cringed as his stomach rolled, tightening his grip. He was so  **_hungry_ ** . He hadn’t eaten lunch or dinner the day he was dragged in, then nothing else. He was tempted to crawl over to the mattress; it wouldn’t be as cold or hard as the floor, but the thought of moving terrified him. He was already exposed enough and crawling into the darkness would make it worse. Dear god he was dying. Every breath was heavy and felt thick. Despite the fact he was freezing, sweat had pasted his fur down where he was laying. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and cry and kick at the door until his legs broke. He wanted to beg at the camera for Valentino to stop; to turn on the lights and open the door. He didn’t even have to let him leave; he could chain him to the wall in the main room and hit him as hard as he could. At least that would be  **_something_ ** . Angel's legs were numb, being cramped against his chest pinching at the nerves. He wanted to cry; but he had been drained of all his tears. He wanted to go home, he wanted to lay on his bed with his pillows, wrapped up in his fluffy, pink blankets. He wanted to hold nuggets to his chest and cry. Cry for the rest of his life. 

He barely noticed the soft click of the door to the office opened and the light tapped of footsteps. A quiet knock on the door snapped him to attention. “ _ Angel _ ” a soft voice cooed. He snapped up, the towel falling off him. “ _ Angel, _ ” the voice said again. Angel scrambled to his feet, falling down immediately and smacking his chin into the concrete. After another few attempts he got to the door. His hands wrapped tightly around the metal bars, knees buckling in. “d-d-d-da-da-dd-y” he gasped, breathing becoming quick and sporadic.

Valentino looked down at Angel, face neutral. “D-d-dad-dy i-m s-o-sor-ry” Angel begged, sinking down still gripping tightly on the bars. Val was silent for a moment “go lay down” he said calmly, pointing a long finger towards the bed. Angel quickly followed directions, eyes darting around as he heard the door creak open and shoes clicking against the floor. Angel saw vals legs, not daring to look up. Val snapped his fingers, the lights flicking on. Val slowly squatted down, expression not wavering as he gently lifted his chin. Angel's eyes were wide and red, pupils dilated. 

“I-i-i’m s-s-so-sor-ry” Angel gasped. He couldn’t breath; his throat was burning and his head was filled with cotton. The back of a hand sharply struck his face and he was yanked up. “ _ Stop acting like a bitch _ ” Val snapped. Non to gently Angel was dragged up, Val grabbing his face and smirking. He carried Angel out of the room, the smaller holding his breath. He wasn’t willing to risk getting thrown back into the prison; no matter what. Valinteno dumped Angel onto one of the couches, strutting to the one parallel and sitting down. “ _ So _ ” Val started, taking a drag off his cigarette “ _ do you have anything to say? _ ”.

Angel whimpered, laying down and clutching the couch cushion “i-i-i’m s-or-ry” he whimpered and Val chuckled softly. “ _ You already said that darling _ ” he said, breathing out red smoke, “ _ anything else? _ ”. Angel hesitated. He didn’t know what else he could say. That was all he could think about. “I- da-ddy” he whimpered. Val titled up his head with a smile, waiting for him to continue. “D-addy. I-i’ll never s-say no again. I’ll n-never ye-yell again. I-i’ll never talk again i-if you don’t want me to. I’ll d-do anything y-you want m-me to. I’ll suck d-dick, i’ll dance, i-i’ll wear whatever you tell me t-to”. He glanced up at val to see how he was reacting; his face hadn’t changed. “A-and i’ll stay at the studio and d-do as many shows a-as you w-w-want” he mumbled, trailing off. The room was eerily quiet.

Valentino got to his feet, slowly walking over to angel. He leaned down and ran a long finger down angels jawline “ _ hmmm _ ” he said, tapping under Angel's chin “ _ not your best work, but I'll accept it _ ”. Angel whimpered softly as Val cupped his cheek, leaning into the hand. It felt good to be touched. Val pulled away, making Angle whine as the contact was lost. “ _ This little lesson has definitely been effective, _ ” Val said as he began to pace slowly, “ _ the question is, will it stick? _ ”. 

Val turned back to Angel, taking off his glasses and flipping them shut. Angel cringed as red eyed scanned over his bare body, reminding him of just how vulnerable he was. Val rested the back of a surprisingly gentle hand against Angel's cheek, sliding it down his shoulder. Angel shivered as the fingers sank into his chest, squeezing his eyes closed as Valentino combed through the fur. He plucked a split hair, bringing it up to his face to examine the strand. 

Angel sat in silence,drawing his knees up to his chest. Val sighed and flicked away the hair, cupping Angel's face. “ _ we’ll see _ ” he pondered as he massaged 

Angels jaw, gently willing it open. Angle squeaked as he parted his mouth, the insistence rubbing urging him to open. Val smirked as he slipped his thumb into Angel's mouth, pressing down against his tongue. Angel was slightly aware of the door to the office creaking open, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as strong hands gripped his wrists and ankles, unfolding him. 

  
  


Hands pressed him against the couch, holding him down gently but firmly. “ _ I was planning on leaving you here all weekend, be grateful my friend had a more interesting idea _ ”. That hit him. “Wait-“ Angel squeaked as he jerked up, only to be yanked back down. A low, robotic chuckle made him freeze “daddy-” he whimpered as Vox slunk into view. “ Hello Angel ” he hummed; a quiet buzz could be heard as he spoke. Angel's chest was heaving as the lanky television sat down neatly on the other couch. He was holding a Briefcase in his lap. He smirked, his screen flickering with the after shot of the animation “ awww, don’t look at me like that~ ” he hissed “ I haven’t even done anything and you already look like you’re going to cry ”. 

He was right. Angel wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and beg and plead till he was a sobbing mess. Val was one thing but Vox… he was something else entirely. To be honest, if Val didn’t have a choke hold on him, Angel would have been mutilated on their first meeting. “ _ Now baby~”  _ Val said, slowly lessening his grip “ _ I’m going to let you go. You are going to stay where you are; you are not to move an inch, understand? _ ”. Angel gulped and nodded, flinching as the hands were taken away. He stayed still and watched Val go to the couch, sitting next to his friend. “ So Val, I brought what you wanted ” Vox said, tapping long fingers on the leather of the case “ what exactly am I to do once you get set up? ”. Valentino exhaled a cloud of smoke as he took the case from Vox “ _ simple _ ” he said, flipping up the clasps “ _ Sit and enjoy the show _ ”. 

Slowly, and making sure Angel could see, lifted two items from the case. A collar, and a leash. Val turned the collar slowly, examining the leather. He snapped his fingers. “ _ cakes _ ” he snapped, pointing to the floor in front of him “ _ come _ ”. Angel scrambled off the couch, dropping to his knees and crawling to val. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forward between Vals legs. He rested Angle’s head on his thighs, unclipping the collar. Angel stared at it as Val brought it around his throat. The interior lining of the collar was silver, and felt cold at it pressed against his neck. Valentino chinched it tight, pressing the cold lining against his neck. 

Angel closed his eyes as the buckle snapped shut. He had used collars many times before. Val in particular seemed to enjoy yanking around his employees, or anyone for that matter. If he could, he would drag them out to the streets and let judgmental eyes watch them. But they weren’t bad. “ _ Open your eyes _ ” val ordered, smacking angles cheek. He obeyed, watching Val as he clipped the leash to the hook. Val smirked and wrapped the leash around his hand, pulling it tight. “ _ Good boy”  _ he hissed, smoke seeping from between his teeth. 

Val started scratching under angels chin like a cat, moving up his face. Angel keened softly, leaning into the touch; he wasn't sure what Val and Vox had planned for him, but he was going to soak up the gentle touches before things went south. “ _ You have such a pretty body _ ” Val cooed, rubbing his thumb under angels eyes “ _ so delicate, so sensitive” _ . A sense of dread crawled up Angels back in the form of a shiver; what was that supposed to mean? Val chuckled as he spread Angels knees with his foot. 

Vox shifted, closing the briefcase and setting it down on the floor next to the couch. “ _ Dear god Voxy _ ” Val laughed “ _ you're so impatient _ ”. Vox rolled his eyes and smirked “ perhaps. But at least I know how to get to the point. You just sit there and drag out your intro. Terrible edicate, really ”. Val frowned and fiddled with the leash; there was a small button on it. He clicked it once.

“GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Angel shrieked as he seized. Electricity pulsed through his body, making his joints lock and tendons pulled tight. It burned. Jesus christ it burned. It felt like liquid fire was pumping through his veins. Holy shit he was dying. He jerked out of Valentinos grasp and dropped to the floor, convulsing violently and banging his head against the floor. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t do anything but scream and rithe. Val watched him through red eyes, then pressed the button again. 

Angel gasped as he dropped limp; shaking and gasping. His chest was tight and he could barely take in a whole breath as his ribs locked. He laid on the floor, unable to move or talk or do anything. The collar was hot around his throat, the fur around it standing up straight. This wasn;t a shock collar; he’d used those before. This was much, much worse. This was a taser. 

Vox made an amused sound in the back of his throat “ hm, impressive. I must have set the voltage to high. I can fix it later if you want ” he said, examining Angle as he trembled. Val shrugged and yanked hard on the leash, dragging Angel's body up “ _ maybe… _ ” he said. He pulled Angels' heads into his lap, turning him slightly and examining him, pulling open one of his eyes. The white part of it was bright pink and his pupils were dilated to pinpricks “ _ god damn. Angle? _ ” he shook him slightly, getting a soft groan in response “ _ wake up baby. Come on _ ” he gave his cheek a little slap and his eyes fluttered open. Val smirked and rubbed his face, his other arms pulling his arms over his head to get the blood flowing “ _ poor thing _ ”. Angel keened at the actions. He wanted to collapse; fall to the ground and die. 

Val moved Angels arms up and down slowly, the motion bringing the feeling back to his fingers. “ _ Voxy? _ ” he asked nonchalantly “ _ if i were to shove my… fingers down his throat and turn on the collar, would i get shocked too? _ ”. Vox shrugged “ not too sure. The voltage is high but I doubt it would travel through his tongue ” he said. Val nodded thoughtfully, as he pet Angels' heads “ _ well, we can test that easily. Take off your pants” _ .

Vox nodded, then did a double take “ pardion? ” he snapped, his screen flushing with red glitches. Val massaged Angels shoulders and neck,moving his head around to keep him conscious “ _ you heard me. It’s  _ **_your_ ** _ machine,  _ **_you_ ** _ should be the one to test out its limitations _ ”. Vox opened his mouth, then sat there quietly. He opened and closed it a few times, before grunting “ bastard ” he muttered as he fiddled with his belt.

Angel was barely aware as he was passed to Vox and pinned between his knees. His vision was swimming and swirling, and he felt distant from his body. A firm hand pried his mouth open and something thick and cold was shoved in. He felt veins on the top of his tongue, his mouth instinctively clamping shut. It was strange, but not unusual. He whined deep in his throat as his hands searched for legs to grab onto. Val smirked and rolled the leash over, clicking the button. 

Angel's eyes widened and he screamed. His hands clamped onto Vox’s thighs, his nails digging into him. His jaw locked up and his throat closed off, squeezing tightly around the thing in his mouth. His body spasmed but he couldn’t move; his knees buckled but he was still clamped onto Vox, holding himself up.

Val watched intently at Vox’s reaction. There was no pain in his expression but his screen was glitching violently. A normal reaction for him. With another click the electricity cut off, Angle gasping loudly as he fell back, his head slamming into the ground. It was worse than the first time, but his body was already drained. His head was pulsing heavily, and the back of his eyes were blown out. Dear fucking god he was ready to die.

Val yanked him a little, getting no reaction. Vox was turned away with his fist shoved in his mouth and his body was edimiting a low mechanical hum. Val smirked and reached down for Angel, supporting his head and back as he dragged him onto his lap. He was completely limp and his eyes were bloodshot. Val gently took his chin and tipped angles head back and forth. Foam and fluids were bubbling at the corners of his mouth and between his teeth. “ _ Hmm _ ” he muttered.

Val laid him down on the couch, tossing his legs over the arm and laying his head flat. Tears welled in Angel's eyes as a finger delicaly traced down his cheek. His body was cold and his neck felt numb. It hurt to breathe and was impossible to swallow. His mouth felt dry and a horrible acidic taste coated the back of his throat and tongue. He wanted to spit it out; do anything to rid himself of the taste. 

Angle choked and jerked as cold water was poured into his mouth, Val pulling him up as he coughed. The opening of a water bottle was forced into his mouth, Valentino tipping it back and forcing the liquid down his throat. “ _ Drink, Angel _ ” Val insisted, rubbing the underside of Angel's jaw, encouraging him to swallow. As he finished the drink Val laid him back down pulling his eye open. “ _ I think we might have overdone it _ ” he muttered as Angel's eyes fluttered closed.

“ Really? What skills did you use to deduct that? ” Vox snorted. Val ignored him, unclipping the collar and pulling it away. The fur under the leather was singed and when it was pushed away his skin was bright red. “ _ Thank you for that useful comment, Voxy _ ” Val hissed. Rubbing angels shoulders and chest to get the feeling flowing “ _ I hope you know if he can’t work his next show, you’ll be taking his place _ ”. 

Vox glitched and growled, watching Val tend to Angel. The smaller demon was shaking; the fur on his face was soaked in water and the fluff on his neck was fuzzed up. Vals hands moved down his torso, squeezing his sides and hips. Angel choked slightly as his legs were dragged apart and Val massaged his inner thighs. “ _ Stay with me baby. You’re fine _ ” Val cooed. Angel sucked in a breath as a warm hand cupped between his legs, a finger brushing across the soft fur above his girth. His second arms took Angles wrists, bending and straightening out his arms “ _ can you feel this? _ ” he asked and dug a nail into angels palm, earning a yelp “ _ Good boy _ ”.

Angle whimpered softly as he was pulled into Valentino's lap “ _ my pretty boy~ _ ” he cooed. Val held Angel against his chest as he stood, his cheek sinking into the fur of vals collar. His leg twitched slightly as he tried to move; push away, cover himself up, anything, but it was pointless. He was too weak. He let his eyes flutter shut as he was carried out the office door, footsteps echoing against the empty halls. He could hear the light patter of rain against the windows. The elevator doors dinged open and Vox rushed to get in before the doors shut. Val stroked his face as they descended the floors, gently petting his head. The doors opened and Val carried him through the lobby, Vox following closely behind. Even without opening his eyes, Angel could feel the receptionist staring at him. The front doors opened and a gust of cold air blasted over him. In the short trip across the street big heavy raindrops soaking into his face. Vox was holding his briefcase over his head as he ran across, muttering cusses at the water. 

The strong, familiar smell of the limo wafted over Angel; it was startlingly calming. He whimpered softly as Val sat down, his arm flopping limply over the side of the seat. He was so tired, but he couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was racing; his entire body hurt like hell, and if Val decided to dump him on a random street he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He couldn’t walk or move and if someone decided to have their way with him… he couldn’t fight back; couldn’t even run or scream. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes streaking slowly down his face. He wanted to die.

He was distracted by the car braking, and being lifted again. “ _ You can have the next 2 days off _ ” Val said as he carried out into the street. He opened his eyes slightly to see his condo, then a raindrop hit him in the eye. He carried him to the door and shifted him, taking his chin and lifting him slightly. Val pressed his mouth against angels, roughly shoving his tongue into his mouth. Angel whimpered , his hand twitchings as he tried to pull his arms around vals neck. Val broke the kiss and took him to his door, then dropped him on the steps. Angel yelped as his face smacked against the paving. He couldn’t lift his head but he heard Val walking away. More tears spilled over his eyes as he took a pained, ragged breath. He wanted to sob but it just came out as a low keen. 

Rain painted the stone around him, dripping against his body. He was naked, laying on his front steps, and unable to move. He was cold. He was hungry. He was alone. He was always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight, bed time


	3. dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory traumatic dream flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall filthy sinners have convinced me to turn this into a series
> 
> granted, I'm worse than half of you so I can't really talk
> 
> i am going to put a warning for anti LGBT slurs. as a part of the community i was a bit hesitant to release this part

Angel wasn’t sure how long it was until he got his voice back. It started slowly at first, but as soon as he could he started screaming. He knew his neighbors were home, and this late at night someone was bound to come out and yell at him. Hopefully they would help, or at the very least hit him hard enough so he blacked out. 

After 10 minutes of shrieking someone did come out. They kicked him In the face and spat on him before reluctantly opening his door. He laid there for a long time, letting the feeling come back to his limbs. Nuggets came out to lick him a few times before going back inside. He regained some control of his arms and pulled himself inside, nudging the door closed behind him. 

He was soaked and dripping water into a puddle on the floor. He turned his head with a whimper, looking at his reflection in the tall mirror near the coat rack. His cheeks were streaked with dirt and tears, the fur in his face matted and packed down. Holy shit he was a mess. 

Angel tried pulling himself up, his body rejecting the request with a cheerful surge of pain down his back. He whimpered softly, reaching out a hand “nuggy…” he called softly, a familiar snoot sticky around the corner. Nuggets hooves clacked softly against the tile of the front room as he waddled over to angel, pressing his head into the outstretched fingers. “Baby” he smiled and stroked nuggets face, gently pulling him into his body. Nuggets happily accepted, curling up in the crook of Angel's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Angel sighed and closed his eyes; the weight and warmth against him was soothing. He was exhausted. Drumming pain covered him like a blanket as his ripped muscles started to tingle. He had pulled his shoulders and elbows tight and almost dislocated his left knee while he was writhing on the floor. He could still taste the dry, acidic burning in the back of his throat, and his neck was on fire. 

Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and nuggets licked his cheek, earning a smile. “Daddy is pathetic,” he joked, relaxing his head against the floor. His smile fell as sleep dragged him down into darkness. 

==========

“Anthony!” He heard someone call his name. With a giggle and a hiccup he dragged himself to his feet, stumbling forward. “Mmm what?” He said as he stumbled to the next room, his friends sitting on the couch. Anthony hiccuped again as he pushed his glasses up his nose, his vision swimming. “God damn, you really are a lightweight” Scott laughed, the other’s joining in. Anthony staggered forward slumping down in and empty chair. “Christ dude, are you even here?” Scott snapped his fingers in front of his face, making him jerk. “Mmmm think so” he grumbled rubbing his forehead “I can’t seeee”. 

It was Anthony’s first time drinking; his first time at a party to be honest. His friends dragged him out after he spent the week studying for a test that didn’t even matter. When he entered the house a cup was shoved in his face; he accepted, the contents tasted like charcoal and musk and it burned the back of his throat. But every time he was offered another he took it with no hesitation. He was surprisingly aware of what was happening, almost over sensitive, but his body felt like jello and his voice sounded distant. 

“We need to take you out more often” Scott teased and Anthony nodded slowly, not completely registering the words. Instead his attention was focused on a group in the corner; they were sat on the floor laughing with each other. “What’sss they doing” he cooed, his speech was slurred and the words didn’t come out right. Scott glanced over to the group and smirked, taking a swig from his drink “think they’re doing truth or dare” he said nonchalantly “wanna go join them?”

Anthony nodded and tried to stand, tripping over his own feet. Scott caught him and laughed, helping him walk across the room. “Hey guys” Scott said as he leaned Anthony against the wall “can we play?” One of them nodded and scooted over, patting the ground next to him encouraging them to sit. Anthony slumped down and Scott sat next to him. “Newby” said one of the girls, pointing at Anthony “you can go, truth or dare”. 

He sat there in silence for a second as he tried to speak “truth” he mumbled. The girl smirked “ok” she said “who out of all of the people here would you make out with?”. Anthony thought for a second, then his mouth was moving without his permission “Jeremy” he spat “he’s got thick lipssss”.  _ No! What are you doing!?  _ Screamed a voice in the back of his head  _ you can’t say that! They can’t know! No one can know! _

The panic was pushed to the back of his mind when the group started laughing. Scott elbowed him “Damn dude, straight to it” he teased. He was grinning but when Anthony looked at him there was something else behind the expression. “Ok ok, next person” said the girl, drawing away his attention. 

They went around the circle, making stupid dares and spilling secrets they wouldn’t if they were sober. By the time they got back to Anthony he was a giggly mess. “Ight, truth of dare?” Said the girl; saf was her name, or at least that’s what Anthony had picked up on. “Daaaaree” he mumbled with a toothy grin. A headache was starting to set in behind his eyes. Saf tapped her chin, then sat up a little “hey” she said turning to Scott “do you have any eggs?” 

==========

“Alright. Anthony, do you understand the rules?” Called Scott. Anthony was standing on one side of the room, horizontal to an open closet. He nodded, holding a spoon as still as he could while a raw egg was balanced atop it. The spectators cleared a straight path across the room, giving Anthony enough room to walk. “Good! Go!” Scott shoved him forward and he stumbled, slowly walking across the room. The floor under his feet seemed to morph and bend with every step, even though he knew it wasn’t.  _ What are you doing?  _ Chimed the voice in his head  _ you could be doing something productive _ . Anthony stumbled and almost dropped the egg, but managed to stabilize himself. In his head he could think clearly, but he had very little control over his body, almost as if he was watching a movie. 

Another step forward and he started to giggle. The closet doors got closer and closer, and chants of encouragement got louder. As he passed the door and stepped into the closet he tripped over the rimming, grabbing frantically at the egg. Anthony managed to grab it before it hit the floor and he spun around, grasping the side of the door frame. “Dddiiiiidddd it!” he called, holding up the egg and grinning. His legs were shaking and he was laughing with everyone else, snorting softly. “Great job” scott said, standing in front of Anthony with a smirk “you walked in a straight line” his smile fell and he reached forward, shoving anthony back “to bad that doesn’t carry over”. Anthony tripped over his feet and hit against a shoe rack. He grabbed onto the sides to hold himself up, clutching the egg to his chest. Scott stepped into the closet and the rest of the crowd watched him, expressions ranging from judgment, to excitement, to concern.

Anthony tried to push his glasses up his face but Scott shoved him back again. He fell to the ground with a yelp, and Scott stepped closer, kneeling down in front of him. “You know, I don't tolerate  _ freaks _ in my friend group,” he snapped, pushing Anthony hard by the shoulder. He reached forward and pulled his glasses off his face, making his vision blur horribly. “Scott-” he squeaked, reaching forward towards the blur of his friend. Scott tsks and smacked away his hand “don’t touch me fag” he spat. Anthony froze at the statement, and Scott wrapped his hand around his glasses, squeezing them tight. Anthony flinched at the sound of metal and glass cracking and something was chucked against the wall. 

Scott's face pressed up against his, coming into his clear view “i used to know someone like you” he hissed “apparently he sucked dick in the bathroom for 5 bucks”. Anthony's breathing got heavy and he clutched the egg to his chest. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder “do you do that too? Do you want some practice?”.

Anthony screamed as rough hands grabbed at his legs and yanked them apart, dragging him forward. He kicked at Scott but was easily overpowered. In a last resort he palmed the egg and hit Scott in the face. 

Hard. 

as hard as he could. 

the hands left his legs and he scrambled to get away, tripping over scott on his way past. As he exited the closet hands and arms grabbed at him, pushing him to the ground and holding him there. “Stop!” he cried “don’t do this!”. 

The shape of scott loomed over him, wiping off his face. “Those were some balls, Tony,” he growled. Anthony yelped as a strong foot came down on his crotch “bad idea, but pretty ballsy”. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as Scott slowly increased the weight. Anthony's mouth hung open as small noises of pain coming out. He tried tugging at his arms but they were pinned down firmly by onlookers. “You gonna cry?” scott teased “aren’t you fags into this shit?”. Anythony gasped and his legs started to spasm, the pain becoming unbearable. “STOP!” he shrieked “STOP! STOP!” Scott pressed down harder and his back arched in pain. “Someone shove something in his mouth. I hate his bitchy scream” 

Anthoney’s pained pleading was rudely cut off when something was shoved into his mouth. He choked as the taste of sweat filled the back of his throat and fabric fibers stuck to his tongue. Scott kept the pressure constant and Anthony writhed beneath him, banging his head against the floor as tears dripped down his cheeks. Scott sighed and lifted his foot, Anthony cried in relief and fell limp, gasping for air. “You're such a disappointment” he said walking to his side “do you like that kiny shit?” he pressed his foot lightly against anthony's neck “you scream daddy while you jack off?”.

Anthony was hyperventilating as he kicked at the floor, only for someone to sit on his legs. Scott pressed down, making him gag “do you beg like a little bitch?”. He leaned down and pulled the sock out of his mouth “how about you beg for me to let you breath”. Anthony gasped again as Scott pressed down “please-” he croaked; his arms were released and they shot to the leg, batting and clawing at it. Scott laughed “naw man, you gotta really beg” he said “ like, ‘daddy please~’ like the faggot you are ”. People started laughing “come on” he said shifting his weight. 

“Da-ddy!” Anthony begged “daddy pl-please!” the room filled with laughter “ahh, holy shit! This is priceless” Scott laughed “come on, keep going”. He pressed down harded, completely cutting off Anthony's air pipes. “ _ P-l-eas-e d-add-y” he croaked “d-ad-dy” _ . Scott cackled and he pulled up his foot, Anthony gasping and coughing, grabbing at his throat as drool dripped down his chin. The people holding him down pulled back and Anthony rolled onto his stomach, hacking and sobbing. He curled into a ball, clutching his neck, his whole body trembling.

Scott knelt in front of Anthony and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. “Are you not gonna thank me?” Scott asked, shaking him roughly. “T-t-th-thank th-ank you” Anthony croaked. Scott smirked and shook him again “thank you?...” he said expectedly. Tears slid down his face and hit scots fingers “th-thank-k y-y-you d-d-da-da-ady” 

Saf pushed past the group and punched Scott in the shoulder. “What the fuck dude!?” She yelled “why would you do that! He didn’t do shit! Now he’ll snitch and we’ll  _ all  _ get in trouble”. Scott laughed and blocked her next swing “relax saffy” he cooed “he’s fucking wasted”. Scott looked down an Anthony; trembling and sobbing in a ball “he won’t even remember this tomorrow”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the verbal abuse really helps to convey the emotions and trama being experienced.


	4. inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apply water to burned area

Angel woke with a start, yelping as he pulled at his sore muscles. He blinked rapidly, trying to orient himself. Confirming his old abuser hadn’t joined his current situation, he sighed and flopped back down. Nuggets was no longer at his shoulder, and he was starting to get cold from laying in a puddle. With a groan he managed to pull himself upright, leaning against the wall to stabilize himself. 

With every step a shock of pain shot up his legs as he dragged himself to his room. He flopped face first into the bed, letting his legs go limp. It had only been two rooms away but it felt like his ankles were broken. He pulled a body pillow over to himself and shoved one end between his legs, burying his face into the other. It was soft and felt good against his face, even though he knew he was streaking dirt all over it. He wanted to just go back to sleep, but the possibility of more memories kept him from closing his eyes. 

He rocked back and forth slightly while he thought. Why had Scott done what he did? They were friends right? And after the party he just acted like nothing happened. Did he really think Angel would just forget?

He whimpered slightly as the hurtful words wiggled into his head.  _ ‘Don’t touch me fag’ _ ,’ _ beg for me to let you breathe’.  _ But out of all the hateful things spat at him that night one stuck out. Tony. Scott had called him tony. Angel never let  **_anyone_ ** address him as anything but Anthony, but Scott was different. He had that right. He was the  **_only_ ** one who had that right. 

And he-

Angel sucked in a sharp breath, trying to stop himself from sobbing. It didn’t matter. That was years ago. It didn’t matter. Right?

Angel felt something wet press under his arm; lifting his head slightly to look. Nuggets was nosing his way into the crook of his elbow. Angel smiled and lifted his arm, nuggets settling under it and closing his eyes, giving a little snort. Angel sighed and laid back down, blindly petting nuggets. He caught one of his ears and gently started fiddling with it. It was soft and big and perfect. He scratched under his chin, making him purr and pressed against his fingers. 

What time was it? He wasn’t sure; being locked in the dark for god knows how long ruined his sense of time. It didn’t really change anything. He knew it was the weekend from what val implied, and he had two days to recover. The way he was feeling right now he never wanted to move again. His back was so fucking sore he could barely bend; hopefully that didn’t stick. He had a dance on Monday.

With a groan he scooted up the bed, opening the drawer on the bedside table and fishing around for a moment before finding his phone. He never brought it to shows, which, to be honest probably wasn’t the smartest choice. It had been sitting there for a few days but hopefully it had some charge left. 

Pressing the button on the side make the screen pop to life. Someone had been spamming him. 

3 missed calls

“Angel?”

“Angel?”

6 missed calls 

“Angel”

2 missed calls

“Dude you’re really scaring me”

5 missed calls

Scrolling down revealed hundreds of messages, all from cherry. Angel sighed and dropped his phone, rubbing his face. He should call her back. But did he really want her to hear him like this? His voice sounded like shit and cherry had a way of knowing something was up. Tomorrow, he thought.

Or maybe the day after.

Or maybe never. 

If he acted like he didn’t exist maybe he would disappear.

A car honking just outside made him jolt, then curl onto his side “ffffffffffffuck” he hissed; the movement yanking at his back and send pain through his body. Jesus Christ that  _ hurt _ . 

A ping from his phone took his attention. “Cherry…” he groaned reaching out for it. The text was not from cherry; it was from val. ‘ **_I ordered you breakfast~ should be there soon_ ** ’ it read. Angel sighed. This was how it always went. Val would break him into a pile of dirt then spoil him rotten. Food, clothes, jewelry, you name it. If he wanted it Val got it for him. He would cuddle him and let him sleep on his personal couch. He would have a chauffeur take him everywhere. He would cut back his clients and let him have long breaks between shows. He made him feel wanted and safe, then if he did the littlest thing wrong val would strip him back to dirt. It was a cycle. It was inevitable. But he kept going back 

Why? Was he really that stupid? So fucking desperate that he would run right back into valentinos arms with just a smile and lunch? Angel whined softly and pressed his face into the pillow. God he was pathetic. 

He lay there quietly, relaxing his sore muscles and closing his eyes. A good 10 minutes passed before the doorbell rang. “It’s unlocked” he yelled, lifting his head “bring it in”. He heard the door open then wet shoes squeaking on the wood floor. “Ahaha! Don’t touch the carpet!” Angel snapped, the delivery man stopping. “I um, are you really  _ the  _ Angel dust?” He asked, hanging the bag over the door handle “cause if you are I have 35 bucks and-“

Angel held up a hand “I’m off work for the weekend. Go find someone else” he groaned. The worker stood there for a minute opening and closing his mouth. “Whatever slut” he muttered as he turned away, slamming the front door closed behind him. Angel sighed and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and getting to his feet. His knees immediately buckled in and he collapsed forward, one of his work toys stabbing him in the eye. “Fuckn’ peice of shit” he growled and chucked it across the room. 

The silicone hit the wall and bounced, shooting right back at Angle, smacking him in the face. “God DAMN IT!” he yelled “MAKE TODAY  _ FUCKING  _ WORSE! I  **_DARE_ ** YOU!” 

Angel continued to mutter curses as he dragged himself to shaky feet, limping Over to the door and grabbing the bag. He leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor and opening the container. 

Strawberries and oatmeal.

His favorite. 

Tears welled in his eyes and he drew his legs into himself, picking up a strawberry. He took a bite. It was delicious. “Fuck you” he cried as he ate another one, picking up the plastic spoon with one of his lower arms, shoving the oatmeal in his face. Jesus Christ he was so hungry. Tears streamed down his face “f-fuck you” he sobbed between bites “I h-hate you! I hate y-ou!”.

As soon as he was finished he stuffed the trash in the bag, tied it up, then threw it as hard as he could down the hall. He collapsed forward and slammed his head into the carpet “FUCK YOU!!” he shrieked. He wrapped his arms around his torso and dug his nails into his sides “I HATE YOU!”. The pressure broke the skin and blood seeped under his nails “I HATE YOU!!” 

Angel broke off into Sporadic sobs, chest heaving painfully. “I hate you! I-hate … you”. The effort of keeping himself curled up made his shoulders ache and pulled on his sore neck. With his face pressed against his chest he could smell the sweat and dirt in his fluff. He was disgusting. His body was disgusting.

With a raged scream angel dragged himself up, his legs almost giving out. “FUCK!” he shrieked, stamping down the hall “FUCK! MOTHER FUCKER!”. Angel flung open the door to the bathroom and ripped back the shower curtains, cranking the water on. Not waiting for it to heat up he stepped over the edge of the tub, flinching as he was hit in the face with freezing cold water. “Fuck fuck fuck” he hissed and slumped to the floor of the tub.

As the water hit his back it soaked into his fur, the droplets getting warmer over time. He sighed and slumped forward, pressing his cheek against the cold porcelain. What would happen if he just stayed here? Lay out in the bottom of the shower and never move again; wait till the water flooded over his face and drowned him. Would that kill him?  _ Could _ that kill him? To be honest he wouldn’t even fight back if a deathbringer bust through the roof and ripped him limb from limb. 

  
  


He watched as dirt and small rocks were rinsed out of his fur, swirling in the water before disappearing down the drain. Reaching up blindly at the soap ledge he grabbed his soap luffa. He pressed it against his chest, suds bubbling out. With a growl he began roughly scrubbing himself. He scrubbed the area between his legs until the skin was raw, moving up his hips and sides. When the fabric pressed against his neck he yelped, flinching and dropping the luffa.

He let fingers hover over the raw skin for a second; clenching his fists he grabbed at the luffa, pressing it against his throat. Despite the pain, angel began scrubbing violently, cursing under his breath. “Weak. weak shity slut fuck” he hissed to himself. Blood started dripping from the wound, quickly getting washed away by the steady stream of water.

As he continued to scrub small chunks of fur began falling out, washing down the drain along with the blood and dirt. That couldn’t be good. He paused for a second then pulled back the luffa; The light pink was stained dark red. Yeah, that was bad. Angel leaned forward, getting on his knees and letting water wash over his wound. He stayed there for a good 2 minutes, but the water didn’t run clear. “Ssshhhhhiiiiiitttttt” he hissed, turning off the water. Carefully he stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel. He wrapped it gently around his neck, patting it down. Small spots of blood soaked through the fabric. 

Angel stepped to the sink, wiping the fog off the mirror. Pulling down the towel reviled more fur falling out. Gently, he lifted the fur around his neck, revealing the skin underneath where the collar had pressed against it. The skin was raw and bleeding; the edges of the wounds were yellowed and crusted. “Fuck” he hissed, turning on the sink and dunking the towel under it. He pressed the wet cloth against the wound, soaking up the blood before pulling it away. The skin was an eggshell white and a strip of bright red cut through it, the edges that same crusty yellow.

“Holy shit” he whispered “Jesus christ”. That was a  _ really _ bad burn. As blood started to fill the space again, he wrapped the towel around his neck, pulling open the cabinet behind the mirror. Angel shuffled through empty pill bottles, grabbing the first aid kit from the back. He grabbed his robe and dragged it over his shoulders, sticking his arms in and tying it as he walked back to his room.

Angel sat on the edge of the bed and opened the case, there was a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, some swabs, a roll of bandages, burn cream, sting cream, and a splint. There was also an empty bottles of painkillers that he had downed when he first got the kit. Taking the alcohol he soaked one of the rags, quickly pressing it against the burn. “FUCK!” he yelped as the contact stung, yanking it away “fuck”.

Slowly he brought it back to his neck; he expected the sting this time but it still made him flinch. Holding it against his throat he fished in the box for the burn cream, needing his tongue between his teeth. Angel used his teeth to twist open the tube, than spat out the cap. Pulling the towel away from his neck was almost as painful as putting it on, and when he looked down the fabric was stained light ivory. “God damn” he whispered, then started to giggle “god damn”. 

Squeezing a little of the cream onto his fingers he gently rubbed it against the burns. It was instantly soothing, the coolness numbing the area. “Aaahhh” he sighed in relief as he massaged the wound, taking out more and slicking it all over his neck. Letting his hands rest against the cold gel, he took the rap of gauze, pressing one end against his neck and winding it around. The pressure was nice and he pulled it tight, ripping it off the roll. 

Taking the bandage, Angel started to hum, pinning down the gauze with one end as he wrapped it around his neck, pulling it tight. Continuing his melody he wound it under his arms, hooking it tight with a few more wraps. At the end of the roll he took the small metal clip, pinning it into place. With a sigh he lowered his top arms, tossing the stuff back in the case and snapping it shut. 

Angel flopped down and closed his eyes “Jesus Christ” he whispered as the case fell off the bed with a thump. 

He felt at nuggets jumped onto the bed, pawing at the blanket before nudging Angels shoulder. He smiled and pulled nuggets into the bend of his stomach “Daddy is pathetic…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it kinda jumps but I need to set up for the storyline


	5. his night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angle takes some me time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure I totally like this part, but i need some way to lead up to something

Angel wasn’t sure when he had dozed off; or how long he was out, but the sound of two notifications buzzing on his phone brought him back to reality. With a groan he reached out blindly, patting around and grabbing the device. “If its cherry i’ll call back” he whispered to himself, powering it on.

1 new video message

1 notification 

Opening the message brought up vals face, smirking with all his teeth. “ _ Hey baby~ hope you liked breakfast. I loaded some funds to your spending account, go get something nice. Kisses, daddy loves you~”.  _ Angel sighed and closed messenger, opening the other notice.

His eyes widened when he saw the number. “Holy fuck” he whispered as he opened up the bank app “holy fuuuuuuuucccck!” that was  _ a lot _ . Angel rolled over, laying on the knot of his robe and wincing as it dug into his side. He smirked and tossed his phone aside, flinching as he jumped off the bed, his ankles bending the wrong way. 

Ignoring the pain he limped over to the closet, pushing open the door and stumbling slightly. Stripping off his robe he tossed it to the floor along with the other clutter. 

Pushing aside clothes, Angel mumbled to himself incoherently, giggling a little as he pulled out an outfit. Tugging the shirt over his head he almost fell backwards, catching himself on a chair. Tugging on some shorts he grabbed up his phone and a bag, dragging his boots out from under the bed. “I'm done doin shit for everyone else” he mumbled with a smirk, almost tripping as he strut down the hall “this is my day”

==========

The scarf didn’t completely cover the bandages, but the color was close enough. If you didn’t look to close you couldn’t tell. “That gonna be the one dear?” the shopkeep asked, hanging up new clothes on the rack. Angel started undoing the scarf “I think so. Gotta pick something to go with it” he said. Folding it up and putting it in his cart. The shopkeep turned to look at him, eying him up and down “you’d look great in anything, but i’d say go yellow or pink. It matches the…” she trailed off pointing to her neck.

Angel nodded, dipping his head slightly; it wasn’t unusual for him to walk around with bruises and cuts but he very rarely tried to cover them up. The shopkeep gave him a rare, considered look as he left the accessory section. This was his favorite shop, a little place in the city that wasn’t too far from his house; maybe a 20 minute walk. The limo was waiting outside his door that morning with someone to take him wherever he wanted, but even the thought of the wretched smell made him want to vomit. 

  
  


Fiddling through a rack of clothes he picked out a few things he liked, draping them over his arm. There were a few things he liked; a short knit style thigh cut dress with a turtleneck, a crop top and shorts with a cool drip pattern, and a pink pentagram lingerie set with ribbons and rhinestones on the knots. “Finding everything?” Angel flinched as the shopkeep snuck up behind him. “Ah, sorry you startled me” he gave an awkward laugh “i'm stuck between these 2” he held up clothes “i'm getin the lingerie despite what i pick, put i don’t have many shoes that go with either”.

“Hmmm” the shopkeep tapped her chin with a long finger “I love the dress, if you’re planning on going out I'd layer it over the nightwear” she said, turning and motioning for angel to follow “as for the shoes....”. Angle followed her to the back, standing awkwardly as the shopkeep shuffled through boxes. “Ah, here” she pulled down a box and opened the lid, showing the contents to angel. 

Tall, cream boots with a gold lace and buttons all the way up. 

“Wow…” he pulled one out and flipped it over in his hands “these are perfect!” when he smiled a flash of pain pulled across his face “i think im ready”.

==========

Angle paid for the outfit and started his walk home. There was a good 2 hours before the clubs started opening, and he wanted to pick up some fun for later. Standing behind the only other person at the vending machine he pulled out his phone; 3 more missed calls from cherri. With a sigh he opened the phone app, scrolling through his contacts. He hesitated for a second befor clicking her name, starting up a call.

“ANGEL” he had to yank his phone away from his face “WHAT. THE. FUCK?!”. The person in front of him gave him a look and he grinned, “stop shouting and i won’t hang up” he said, and the line went quiet. “Thank you” angel said, bringing the phone back to his ear “since the whole ‘don’t get mad’ thing is a bit too far off so i’ll just say i’m sorry”.

Angle could feel the judgment coming through the phone “no? Ight, i get it… would ‘i’m fine’ work?”. A long heavy sigh came from cherri “you are a jackass” she said “im so glad you’re ok. You freaked me the fuck out. Where were you? Why did you not reply? I came to your house like 6 times”. Angel sighed as it was his turn for the machine “I- i had some work things-” cherri growled “3. Days. what the hell did you need to do for work that lasted 3....” she trailed off and angle selected his favorites pulling the phone away from his face expecting the volume to rise. “DID HE DO SOMETHING?! THAT FUCKING BUG!” angle winced and he grabbed his stuff, shoving it into his bag. “Please don’t scream. I have a really bad headache” angel ask, rubbing his forehead “val- no. its fine, nothing happened, i just had to do some overtime”. 

Angel bit his lip and he left the ally, continuing home; cherri had a talent of telling when people were lying. The line was quiet for a second “if i find out you’re lying to me” cherri hissed and angel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I was gonna take some me time tonight, go out and club a bit, maybe find someone to dick around with” he said, trying to change the subject. Cherri sighed “alright. But i'm coming over tomorrow and we’re having a conversation”. 

“No no no you don’t need to-” angle started, the flat tone cutting him off. He sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket. It didn’t matter right now; tonight was  _ his _ night.

==========

Out of all the clubs in hell this one was the best. Maybe not to most people, but to angel it was perfect. It was a small building, always stuffed full with people. The liquor was the only stuff you could find that wasn't diluted to hell, and the only rule was don’t vomit or shit outside of the bathrooms. Angel was leaning against the back wall; he was in the outfit he had picked earlier and it was perfect. 

The dress was tight but comfortable, and the bottom of the stocking clips poked out just a little. The lights shone off the gems and gold of his shoes, making them twinkle beautifully. They matched perfectly with the cream of his stockings and scarf.

Taking a drag off his blunt he blew the smoke up towards the ceiling, scanning over the crowd.

He noticed a short owl demon standing near the front door; his arms were wrapped around his torso and he was trying to squeeze his way past the crowd and to the door. Perfect. Angel rubbed out the end of the blunt on the wall and flicked it to the floor. Strutting through the crowd he eyed his target.

This was  _ his  _ night 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this part is more wholesome, and the next part will be too but I promise it leads up to a good one. bear with me


	6. boys night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel is a baby

“Hey baby” Angel cooed, leaning towards the owl demon, making him jump and his feathers stood straight. He whirled around and Angel leaned forward, pressing his face against the smallers. “How you doin?” he took a step forward and pressed a hand against the wall “sweet little thing, all alone”. The demon let out an awkward chuckle “h-hi” he said, eye darting around. Angel giggled and ran a finger down the owls chest “what's your name sugar?” he asked, petting his feathers. 

“Um- i uh, damian. I’m d-damian. My- name” he squealed, slinking back. Angel giggled “very pretty name~ and Damian, what is a little thing like you doin in a place like this?”. Damian blushed and glanced around “I um- i was waiting for someone but- but they aren’t um, here so i was going…” he dipped under Angels arm and started walking against the wall, trying to get to the door. Angel quickly maneuvered in front of him, walking backward to keep him moving “awwww, im sorry, ghousters suck” he cooed, holding the door open “you know, if you still wanna do something tonight?”. 

Angel turned Damian against the wall, petting his face as he turned a bright red. “O-oh- i um” he stammered, pressing lightly against the gentle fingers making Angel smirk. “Listen sweetheart, i very rarely offer myself for free” he rested his second hands on the others hips “i think both of us could use some time to relax”. Damian’s feathers pressed back, and he whimpered slightly when Angel pulled away.

“how about this, it’s not safe for a little thing like you to be alone in this part of town. I’ll walk you home and you can think about it, mkay?” Angel cooed, stepping back and folding his arms behind his back. Damian glanced around and gulped, slowly nodding “o-o-ok” he mumbled. Angel bowed and smirked, wincing slightly as pain shot down his back “lead the way~”

==========

Angel's back arched and his head pressed against the pillow. “Y-y-you o-ok?” Damian stammered, his hands gripping tightly against the bed rails. Angel groaned, straining his knees “if you ask me that one for time i’m gonna gag you” he snapped, squeezing Damian's waist. “I-i’m s-sorry- i wanted t-to check” he mumbled, angel rolling his eyes. He pressed his face against damians chest, the short soft feathers brushed against his cheeks.  _ This _ was what he loved; body pressed against another, ragged breaths and heat, lust staining the sheets. It was perfect. “Oh you sweet thing~” Angel teased “you really haven’t been here long, have you?”.

Damian grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, knuckles going white “n-no” he croaked, adjusting his position slightly. Angel twitched, laying back as his hands shook, clutching at the sheets. A long moan slipped through his teeth, legs falling limp as warmth filled his body. Damian leaned forward and rested his head against the bed frame, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a pleasured whimper.

“Good boooooooooooooooooy~” Angel growled, relaxing back into the bed “come here darlin~”. Damian wrapped shaky arms around Angel's waist, pressing his face into his chest fluff. “Hmmmmmmm thank you” Damian whimpered, closing his eyes “how long are you staying?”. Angel smiled, smoothing down Damian's ruffled feathers. “Slow down, I ain't going nowhere” he chuckled, Damian purring in appreciation.

The 2 of them sat in silence for a while, Damian leaning into Angel, holding onto him like a lifeline. Angel relaxed into the feeling; this was beautiful. Being held like he was needed felt amazing; gentle loving touches, being the one loved rather than reaching out for it. It was perfect.  _ This  _ was bliss. 

“You’re so soft…” Damian mumbled, rubbing his head against angels chest in a slow nodding motion “and p-pretty…”. Angel hummed appreciatively, and Damian moved his arms slowly around Angel's neck. His elbows pressed into the bandages, making angel yelp and jerk away.

“Ah! I-i’m sorry!” damian exclaimed, lurching back, sitting on his heels “i-i-i i’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”. Angel pulled his arms up to cover his neck, curling onto his side cringing. “ _ Fuck  _ it’s fine” he hissed, pulling away his arms slowly. “I-i” Damian mumbled, reaching forward and hovering his hands over the bandages “w-what h-happened?”.

Angel waved away the hands “it’s nothing.” he said, the firm tone sending Damian to pull his hands back “o-ok…”. Angel took damians arms and uncurled them, wrapping them around his waist. “Shh, forget about it” he cooed, laying back and pulling the other down with him “just let me hold you~”.

Damian keened at the touch, letting himself fall into angels grasp. “Thank you…” he whispered, Angel sliding his hand over Damian's body, drawing small circles in the small of his back. Another ream of silence, only broken by the occasional soft keening coming from damian. Angel glanced at the clock on the wall, the eye in the middle blinking back at him. It was late; or really early, depending on how you looked at it. 

“I should get going soon'' Angel cooed, cupping damians face and lifting him slightly. The smaller whimpered as angel sat up, untangling himself “do you h-have to?” He whined, as Angel slunk out of bed, pulling his dress off the back of the chair. “Sadly I do,” Angel said softly, pulling the garment over his head. 

Damian pulled a blanket over his shoulders and nodded slightly “will- if I pay can you maybe come back?” He asked, voice cracking slightly. Angel smoothed down the dress and stepped towards the bed. He leaned down and kissed Damian on the forehead “I’ll come back anytime you want, sugar~” he cooed. 

Damian blushed and smiled slightly “o-ok” he whispered “do you want me to c-call a car for you? I-it’s pretty dark…”. Angel shook his head, pulling his bag over his shoulder “I’ll be ok, it’s a short…. walk” he trailed off and slowly made his way to the window. He pressed his hand against the cold glass and stared out into the dark. Something had  _ moved… _

“I-is everything ok?” Damian asked, leaning to try and look out the window as well. Angel hesitated then shook his head. “na” he said, making sure the window was locked and pulling the curtains closed “just thought I saw somethin’. Must still be trippin”. Damian nodded slowly and Angel went back to the bed, stroking the feathers along the side of his face, earning a purr. 

Angel closed the door behind him and the warm, crisp night air made him shiver. As he walked across the street he stared off into the dark next to the house. No explanation could shake the nerves as he quickly made his way home. 

==========

Angel walked up the steps to his condo; once he had gotten to the city the fear of someone following him faded. The streets were always illuminated by a dim red light that made it really hard to hide behind or infront of things without pasting your shadow across the path. Angle could hear nuggets scratching at the door as he fished his keys out of his bag “calm down baby, i’m coming” he mumbled, sicking the key in the lock. 

He noticed the handle was dented slightly on one side, and when he pulled it open it felt loose. Huh, weird. Nuggets bolted out of the house and jumped up on his legs, pawing frantically. “Hey, hey calm down” Angel chuckled, bending down and picking him up. Nuggets tried to bury himself in Angel's scarf, making him laugh a little “what's goin on? Did you miss me”.

Angle stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind him; when he put down nuggets he bolted into the shoe closet. Angel frowned slightly as he sat his bag down; nuggets only did that when it was thundering, but it wasn’t even raining. “Hmm” he mumbled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took the small slip of paper with Damian's number, adding him to his phone as he undid his boots. Kicking them aside he walked to his room, glancing up at his bed.

Angel froze. His phone hit the carpet with a thud, as he took a trembling step backward.

“ _ Hello, angle cakes~ _ ”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one is short but I'm excited for the next one! whoever could that be? hehehehe


	7. smells like strawberry's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fiddled around with two ways to write this part, but I think I like this one better. this gets to the mean part faster hehehe

Angel tried to keep his footing as he stumbled back, his ankles popping as he pressed against the wall. “ _ What a reaction~ _ ” Val chuckled the bed creaking under his weight as he crossed his legs. Angle felt around with his foot, searching for something he could defend himself with; one of his guns was in the closet. It would be a sprint but if he could grab it…

“Y-you can’t be here” he hissed, subconsciously pulling the dress further down his thighs. “ _ Oh angel~ not even a hello? How rude. I’m hurt, trully _ ” Val teased, running his fingers across one of the fluffy pillows “ _ I just wanted to check in, did you have fun tonight? Who was that little boy you went home with? A friend? _ ”. Val stood off the bed, his feather brushing across the ceiling. 

“ **_Get out_ ** ” Angel snapped, side stepping towards the closet, feeling around for the handle. Val frowned “ _ watch your tone baby _ ” he snapped “ _ you’re already in trouble, don’t push your luck _ ”. 

Angle whipped around yanking open the closet door, frantically throwing things out of the way trying to find the case. “I didn’t do  **_shit_ ** !” Angel yelled, strong arms wrapping around him, yanking him back. His face was shoved against Vals collar “why are you in my house?! You said I had the weekend off!”

Val chuckled, firmly grasping the back of Angel's head, pulling him back to look at his face. “ _ I did? How strange, I don’t remember _ ” val hummed, slowly sliding a finger up angels thigh. Angel flinched at the touch; trying to draw back his knees in a failed attempt, pulling painfully at the sore joints. “S-stop” he squeaked, lightly batting against vals arms. 

Val frowned and dragged Angel inches away from his face, staring into his eyes. “P-please. Don’t” he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed and dropping his arms, using them to cover his chest. Val reached up and pulled down his glasses “ _ angel cakes~ open your eyes, and look at me _ ” he said lifting his chin. Angel flinched again, opening his eyes slowly to meet vals. 

The pupiless red voids of valentinos eyes stared into angels, giving him the slight headache they alway did. His face split into a grin, red smoke seeping out from between his teeth “ _ shhhh, just relax _ ” he cooed, blowing the smoke into angels face “ _ I just want to chat”.  _

The red haze smelt like strawberries, a little stronger than usual. It made angels' noses burn. “S-stop it” he hissed, his eyes starting to water as his pupils dilated. Val stroked lovingly down Angel's cheek as he slumped into the arm holding him up. “ b-bastard…” Angel mumbled, weakly trying to lift his arm, to try and push away. Val chuckled lowly at the attempt, Angels hearing warping his voice “ _ just take a nice little nap…” _

==========

Angel twitched slightly as something brushed against his neck. He grumbled and shifted, turning his head slightly. He was in that faze of awake where he could fall back asleep if he found the right spot. 

Suddenly a hard pinch shot down his shoulder “ah! Fuck!” he hissed snapping up. He cracked open his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light above him. “Well if you would stay still this wouldn’t happen,” said a high voice, small hands pressing against his chest and pushing him down. Angel blinked away the spots in his vision, rolling his head to the side to take in his surroundings. He was in a grey room, the walls were blank and it smelled like bleach. Hands grabbed his face and turned him back, then lowered to his neck again. “You need to stop moving” they hissed “do I need to tape you down? God this is really bad”.

Angel could feel the bandages being pulled away, the bottom layer sticking to the raw wound. A small imp popped into his view; she was young and had an annoyed expression. “Did you even do anything before wrapping it?” she scolded, walking around the room open drawers and cabinets “wash it? Put something on it?”. 

Angels shook his head slightly, dragging himself up on his elbows; He was still a little groggy. The imp came back with a huff, dropping the stuff she had gathered on a counter near angel. “Will you  **_stay still_ ** ?!” she snapped, pulling angels arms out from under him and laying him down “stay.”

Angle tentatively relaxed, letting the imp trim the fur around his neck. “What… who are” he mumbled, flinching as the cold metal of the scissors touched the sensitive skin. “Magie. You call me Magie” she said, poking at the edges of angels wounds. “Too shallow for stitches…” she mumbled to herself, taking a bottle of alcohol and soaking a rag with it. Angel yelped as she pressed it against his neck, being non too gentle as she scrubbed, turning angel's head to get a better angle. Small beads of blood seeped through the broken skin, Magie wiping them away “ah well, I’ll just clean up the edges”

Angel's eyes widened as Magie picked up a scalpel, wiping off the blade. “Whoa whoa, what are you doing with that?” he held his hands over his neck. Magie rolled her eyes, swatting away angels’ hands “oh hush. I'm just trimming off the dead skin. You won’t even feel it”.

“I-” Angel started, shaking as the blade was brought to his throat, but Magie cut him off. “BUT. if you keep  **_moving_ ** i might  **_slip_ ** . Got it?”. Angel nodded sharply and tilted back his head, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Magie was right; he couldn’t feel it. He could feel the slight tugging of the blade and fingers but that was it. “That should be good for now,” the imp said, taking a tube of cream and squeezing it over her hands, rubbing it into angels neck. He sighed as the cold feeling numbed the pain of the burn. “You need to keep this dry,” Magie said, pressing one end of a gauze wrap to his neck, wrapping it with even pressure “and don’t push or tug on it. We’ll see how it looks in a few days.

Magie finished wrapping the bandages, pulling them snug and clipping them in place. As she walked away to put things back, Angel sat up, glancing around the room. He was laying on a thin mattress laid on what must have been a counter. “Alright. Up” Magie snapped, closing the last cabinet and straightening a few stacks of paper. Angel swung his legs over the side of the ‘bed’ fumbling to get his feet straight; Magie held the door open for him. As he stepped out into the hall, he realized how small the imp was, her head coming up to just under his knee. Still, she demanded authority with just her expression. 

As he followed Magie he felt the soft red carpet under his feet. The walls were a light purple; they were startling empty, not one frame or light in sight. “In here” Magie said, opening a door. Angel stepped in, glancing around. It was a small room; an ornate bed was tucked in the corner, a dresser next to it. There was another small door in the corner that Angel assumed was a bathroom. “Where-” angel started turning around, only to see Magie pulling the door shut. “Wait!” he cried, hearing a small click as it was locked. “Nonono” he stammered, jiggling the handle violently “wait! Please, please open the door!”

He pressed his face against the door, ramming his shoulder into the door, tugging at his neck. “Don’t do that” Magie snapped from the other side of the door “you’ll hurt yourself. Just wait, he’ll be up in a moment”.

Angel heard her soft steps as she walked away. He sunk to his knees, eyes darting around as tears welled in his eyes. “Please… not again…”

==========

Angel was curled up in the back corner. His head was tucked under his arm as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. This room wasn’t dark; the floor wasn’t hard and it wasn’t cold but the dread was the same. He had a feeling he knew who was going to walk through that door…

=========

Cherri walked briskly down the sidewalk. She didn’t like this part of town; if it were up to her she would have kept Angel at her place for the rest of time. But he liked it, and she couldn’t do much about it. Still, it gave her a bad feeling.

As she approached his condo she dug in her pocket for the key. She was the only person that had a key to angels house. It was a little thing, but it let her know he trusted her. She walked up the steps bringing the key to the door, but halted. The handle was dented on one side and one of the screws was missing. With a gentle nudge the door creaked open, the hinges knocked loose. 

“Hello?” she called, carefully stepping inside “angel?”. She yelped, jumping back as nuggets bolted towards her, jumping up at and pawing at her legs. “God, you scared the fuck outa me baby” she exhaled, bending down and picking him up, holding his to her chest “you ok little guy? Where's yours dad?”. The pig snorted, nosing his way under her elbow; there was a large bruise under his front leg. “What?...” she ran gentle fingers over the blemish.

Angel would  **_never_ ** let something like this happen. Now she was worried.

“Angel!” she yelled, clutched nuggets as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a smoke bomb and palming it “anyone?!”. She was wary as she went down the hall, being careful not to step on the mess of the floor. She kicked open the door to Angel's room, winding back and ready to throw the bomb.

The room was empty.

Slowly she entered, looking around. The closet was open and stuff looked like it had been thrown out violently. Taking another step in her foot bumped against something small. Looking down she saw what it was.

On the floor, ashes staining the carpet, was a half used cigar.


	8. c r a c k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big oof for angel
> 
> plus Damian cause he's my favorite

Angel had his back pressed against the corner when the door opened. He was curled around himself awkwardly, trying to become as small as possible. He was still trembling, eyes darting around frantically. “ _ Darling, look at me _ ” a painfully Familiar voice cooed, angel flinching as the door was locked. 

“Don’t touch me” he hissed under his breath, tightening up in his ball. “ _ Now now, angel, _ ” Val said calmly, reaching down and stroking angels shoulder. 

“DON’T TOUCH!” He Shrieked, kicking out wildly with his legs, flaring up the sore joints. One of his feet collided solidly with the wall, bending his ankle the wrong way. “Fuck!” He hissed, pulling his knees back into his chest. 

“ _ Are you done? _ ” Val asked, annoyed at the reaction. “Fuck you” angel hissed and rolled onto his knees, his arms still wrapped around his torso. Val chuckled lowly and strode to the bed, sitting down and crossing his legs as he took a drag off his cigar. “ _ That sounds like it would be a lovely time, But not today my sweet. Maybe later _ ” he cooed, angel growling softly. 

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked, pressing against the wall “we had an agreement. You said I had the weekend off!”. Valentino frowned and stared down at angel; “ _ darling, I know it’s been a while scene you signed our little contract, so i understand that you may have forgotten some of the fine prin _ t” he stood from the bed in one fluid motion and rushed at angel, grabbing him by the front of his dress “ _ but if i remember properly _ ” he pulled angels face inches away from his own and dug his fingers into his cheeks “ _ at the very top, in bright. Red. ink. It says, very simply.  _ **_I OWN YOU_ ** ”

Angel yelped as Val spun around and threw him onto the bed. He didn’t have a chance to recover before strong hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned him against the mattress “ _ I protect you each year, and you do as i say _ ”. Angel gasped as Val twisted his wrists. “ _ So when I decide you  _ **_don’t_ ** _ have the weekend off. You will suck. It. up _ ” 

“Val” he choked as his joints were turned past the natural limit. “ _ I don't want to hear a word out of you unless it's a heartfelt apology _ ” Valentino spat, red smoke seeping through his teeth. Angel let out a silent gasp, his mouth hanging open as his joints popped.

His silence broke with a sharp cry, a sickening crack echoing off the walls. He took a deep, Heaving breath before screaming. The pain was strong and centered on both of his bottom arms; his wrists went numb as the area around the flared with hot pain. Tears streamed down his face as he kicked out and writhed, jerking every time he pulled on the breaks. “S-stop! God let go please!” he begged, hooking one of his feet on vals coat and pulling it down. 

A sharp sting on his face distracted him from the pain momentarily, keening softly as the weight of valentino lifted. He rolled into his side and clutched his wrists, gasping and shaking. He could feel judgmental eyes watching him as he sobbed and gasped. Looking down at his hands he could see deep red bruises already forming, the color from the broken blood vessels seeping under his flesh. “O-oh god” he panted, pressing his face into the bed “o-oh s-shit”

“ _ Look at me, _ ” Val snapped. Angle lifted his head slightly; he couldn’t do anything but comply as smoke tendrils lifted his head. Val stared down at him with judgmental eyes. 

Angel stared back.

Earlier he had been angry.

But now he was just scared.

Really fucking scared.

==========

This was a part of town Cherrie had never been in. While she was searching angels room she found a little slip of paper with a number on it and with a little help from a friend she got an address. Walking down the sidewalk she watched a family of imps playing in the yard of one of the houses. She sighed and looked at the address, then back up at the house. It was small; warm red bricked and a neatly shingled roof. It was cute

She stepped up the stairs and knocked on the door, palming a smoke bomb behind her back. She wasn’t sure what to expect.

“One second!” called a voice from the inside of the house. Cherrie could hear light footsteps quickly coming to the door. She took a step back as the door handle shook and the door popped open a little “hello?”. Standing in the door was a skinny, short owl demon; he was holding a smaller demon, seemingly a child. “Hi!” the child shrieked, making the first one flinch “i’m Danny! Who are you? Are you here to kill us!?”. She was grinning through all of it. Cherrie snorted slightly, “I'm looking for a damian?” she asked. 

The older demon was about to speak when Danny shoved her hand into his face, tring to stand in his arms. “I know him!” she shrieked, batting his cheek “my brother! He’s a damian! Are you here to kill him?”.

“Danny! Stop!” Damian snapped, pulling her hands away from his face “yes, that's me.” he said, then horror painted his face. “W-w-ait” he took a step back and clutched Danny closer “you’re here to take her aren’t you?!” before cherrie could answer Damian's feathers standing up and deap marigold viens flared along them “ i-i swear i’ll get the money, i just need a little more time-”

Damian's feathers dropped as Danny slapped his cheek “stahp it” she said “i think she wants help”. Damian took another step back, “you- you aren’t here for payment?” he stammered, Danny still trying to wriggle free.

“No no no no” Cherrie said “no, i’m here because- my friend is gone, and i found this at his house” she dug in her pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper, holding it out to damian. Danny quickly snatched it up and stared at it “why do a bunch of numbers relate to us?” she asked, Damian snatching the paper from her. He looked at it for a second “wait” he croaked “i-” he yelped and jumped as a baseball sailed across the street and slammed into the door right near his face. “Sorry!!” yelled one of the imps from the other house; he ran across the street and fished the ball out of a bush, then went back to his yard. Damian sighed and shook his head slightly “do- come inside” he mumbled, pulling the door open a little more. Cherry stepped inside, kicking off her shoes and following Damian inside. As he walked, Danny managed to break free, scrambling away with a giggle. He pulled out a chair and motened for cherrie to sit. “Did- w-why do you have this?” he asked, sliding the paper across the table. Cherrie sighed “I told you. My friend, he went missing” she mumbled.

Damon started picking at his hand; “a-angel?” he asked softly, “t-that who i gave the too, he- he's missing?” cherrie nodded as tears welled in the owl demon's eyes. “Oh no no no no no!” he cried “no i- i should have made him wait for a car! I just let him leave in the middle of the night!” 

Danny crawled up onto his lap, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. “Callmmmm” she hummed, rocking back and forth slightly. Damian breathed shakily, tring to calm down. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry” he gasped, pressing his hand against his chest. Danny pressed her face into damians chest, nodding slowly as he got he breathing under control. “I’m ok, I'm sorry” he mumbled, laying his head down on the table. 

“Angle was the guy you were playing with last night?” Danny asked, patting her brother lightly. He blushed and nodded. Danny turned cherri with a grin “I watched through the door. I was supposed to be asleep”. Damon snapped up and clapped his hands over Danny's face, blushing bright red. “ **_Danny_ ** ” he hissed, only making her giggle.

Cherrie smirked “did he say anything? About work, or his boss?” she asked, Damian pausing to think “he said something about how he doesn’t offer himself up for free but that was really it…” he said “oh! I-i’m not sure if it matters but he had a bandage around his neck. He got upset when i asked about it?”

Cherrie nodded “that's… concerning” she muttered, rolling a small bomb between her hands “anything else?”. Damin let go of the squirming danny, who dropped out of his lap with an oof “um, he- when he was about to leave. He went over to my window. He said he was tripping out, i think there was something out there, but i’m not certain” cherrie nodded again “thanks. I have an idea where he is but I wanted to get some more info” she said, standing up.

Damon followed her to the door, Danny right behind as she slipped on her shoes. “If- if you find anything out, can you l-let me know?” Damian asked, and cherri nodded. She flinched slightly as Danny grabbed onto her leg, standing on her toes “you gonna come back soon? It gets boring just with him”. Cherri laughed “kid, you are gonna fit in great here” she said, patting her head “never change”. Damian smiled slightly and rolled his eyes “you have no idea what you just released on the world” he chucked as cherrie pulled open the door “good luck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably not my best work but like...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took SO LONG- i was working on commissions so
> 
> (shameless self-plug, my writing and art commissions are open, HMU)

“You seem to be extremely Accident prone” Maggie muttered as she felt around angels left wrist, trying to find where to place the splint “perhaps you enjoy mutilating yourself?”. Angel whined as her fingers found the right spot and she pressed a thick piece of acrylic against his arm. 

He bit down on the gag between his teeth as she fiddled it into the right spot. Valentino had gotten sick of his pained noises and fixed that problem by shoving a rubber stopper between his teeth and buckling it so tightly it gave Angel a headache. “You’re lucky these are clean breaks” maggie said, wrapping a thin layer of soft bandage around the splint to hold it in place “though, i suppose you wouldn’t move as much if you were knocked out”. 

Angle whined softly and rolled his head to one side; that was one way to look at it, though maybe a bit cynical. Maggie dipped the roll of casting into a bucket of water, squeezing out the extra. “Still, this could be much worse” she started wrapping up angels arm, pulling the bandage snug.

Angel squeezed his eyes shut; the pulling was painful, but the pressure was nice. At this point he wasn’t sure what felt good or not.

Maggie patted away the excess water with a towel, then dragged her equipment to the other side of the bed, taking his other arm. “This will take about an hour to fully dry” she said, feeling around and placing the splint “I’ll try and get you some pain killers”. Angel nodded slightly, closing his eyes as the bandages were wrapped around his arm. Maggie started humming softly; something about it was achingly familiar. 

The pressure of the gag straps were making him lightheaded and he relaxed against the pillow. Something deep inside of him was begging to cling to consciousness, but the feeling of darkness was stronger as he was dragged down into it. 

=========

“What exactly do you plan to do with him?” Vox asked, pacing back and forth across the room “are you just going to keep him locked in a room? You know, some people have told me a friend of his is looking for him. The little bomb girl” he turned back to Val “she could burn this place to the ground”. 

Val sighed and sat down his pen “ _ voxy. Come here please? _ ” He said, vox rolling his eyes and went to him. Valentino opened a drawer in the front of his desk, pulling out a scroll and handing it back, vox taking it gently. “ _ Do you know what that is? _ ” Val asked; vox turned the roll and saw a name on the outside; ‘Anthony Dillardson’ was written in crimson ink; just underneath was a wax seal, a cursive V stamped into it. Strong, green wisps of magic radiated from the paper.

“Soul contract” vox mutter, tossing it back to val “still. You don’t have one for her. You could be in trouble”. Val chuckled lowly and tucked the scroll back into his desk, standing from his seat and stretching “ _ oh voxy~ love of my life, dear sweet computer _ ” val cooed, walking softly to vox and pulling his arms around him “ _ your so sweet. It’s nice to know you’re worried about me _ ” vox blushed softly as val leaned down to his level “ _ but there’s no need~ i don’t plan on keep him long _ ” he tapped his screen where his nose might be “ _ i’ll have my little chat and send him off none the wiser. Now, who loves you? _ ” 

Vox sighed “you do” he huffed val smirking “ _ good boy _ ” he said, planting a kiss on vox’s cheek, making his screen glitch slightly “ _ and since you love me just as much, could you go get me a coffee? _ ”

==========

Angel had woken up with a start, groaning when he jerked on his neck. After lying there for a few minutes he rolled over and started fiddling with the gag. He quickly learned that the buckle on the gag needed four hands to undo; a mean trick that val used more than not. 

With only one pair of working hands he flopped back down; the casts had dried at this point, and a slight itch was crawling under the edges. He groaned and slunk off the bed, his knees buckling as he stumbled to his feet. 

He stumbled against the wall, using it to support his weight as he made his way to the door. With any luck the door might have been unlocked. His hands were shaking as he fiddled with the nob. Locked. To be honest, his luck was shit at the moment.

Angel groaned and gently bumped against the door, sliding down and sitting on the floor

==========

Angle jolted as the door unlocked and started to open. He growled and shifted his weight against the door, trying to keep it closed. “ _ Angle. Move away from the door sweetheart _ ” Valentino said from the other side. Angle grunted into the gag

Val chuckled for a moment, then shoved the door open. Angel yelped as he was skidded across the floor, the carpet burning his knees. “ _ Don’t be a brat darling _ ” he tutted, closing the door behind him. Val lifted Angel up by the collar of his dress, dragging him over to the bed. Angel choked as he was throttled gasping and coughing around the gag when he was released. Val dragged angel forward, undoing the buckled of the gag and yanking it out of his mouth. 

Angel growled, feeling over the indents left by the straps “what do you want from me” he hissed softly, watching val take out a cigar, lighting it with a small flame. Green smoke started to fall from it. “ _ I just needed to tell you something _ ’’ he said, taking a drag “ _ and i need to know you are listening. I wanted to ask you _ ” he blew the smoke into angels face “ _ to forgive me. Ok baby? _ ”. Angle coughed at the smoke; it was thick and smelled worse than normal. His eyes started to fuzz as Val tilled up his face. “n-o” angel mumbled, watching in confusion as vals face warped. 

  
Val chuckled lowly as green tinted darkness crawled into the side of angels vision “ _ it’s ok darling _ ” he said, his voice low, “ _ i’ll give you some time to think about it~ _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't like what I've done with this story. i really do wish i left it as just one part...
> 
> i might get rid of all the other chapters- i still have the writing, so if anyone still wanted to read it.. or maybe i make a new book? I'll set it up better. what would you prefer?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't this would classify as explicit, or smut tbh. it's implied, but i don't think anything says "dicking down a spider and shit" so idk lol


End file.
